Coin batch insertion devices are devices that receive coins in a denomination-mixed state as a batch, and then, separate and feed the received coins in the denomination-mixed state one by one. The coin batch insertion devices are generally provided with a coin identification unit at a downstream side thereof, and used for a coin counting machine that counts the number of inserted coins for each denomination. In addition, the coin batch insertion devices are generally provided with a coin identification unit, a coin sorting unit, and a coin storage unit at a downstream side thereof, and used for a coin receiving machine that stores coins for each denomination. Recently, a demand for a coin counting machine, configured to count coins for accounting in a retail store or the like, has increased, and there is a request for a coin batch insertion device which is small and capable of high-speed processing.
The coin batch insertion device generally includes a coin insertion port configured for insertion of coins, a coin retaining portion configured to temporarily retain the inserted coins, a coin feeding port configured to feed the coins to the outside one by one, and a coin feeding means configured to feed the coins retained in the coin retaining portion, one by one, to the coin feeding port. Further, there is a method of separating coins one by one using a hopper technique or a belt-conveying technique as the coin feeding means to send the coins to the coin feeding port. The hopper technique is configured to separate coins on a disk one by one using a hole or a protrusion provided in the rotating disk or to cause the coins on the disk to be biased in an outer circumferential direction and sent out to the coin feeding port using a centrifugal force generated by the rotating disk. The belt-conveying technique is configured to separate coins one by one by providing a gate through which a single coin can pass on a belt on which the coin is conveyed.